


Slow Starts & Breaking Hearts

by FadingLight27



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consent Issues, Depression, Dick Jokes, Dick Pics, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Loneliness, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingLight27/pseuds/FadingLight27
Summary: This is my take on how a PeedeeXSteven relationship could happen and should happen, no judging me u onionXsteven lovers.





	Slow Starts & Breaking Hearts

Slow Starts & Breaking Hearts  
Chapter 1  
A gentle knock on the door removes Steven from his comfy position watching one of his favorite morning shows. (crying breakfast friends)

Steven: Just a second.

Steven can be heard running down the stairs and to the door.

Steven: Hello~  
Connie: Hi Steven.  
Steven: You’re here early training doesn’t start for another hour.  
Connie: Remember I have school Steven.  
Steven: Oh yeah~.  
Connie: I just cane to ask you something.  
Steven: What will it be tidily dee.  
Connie: I don’t know how to say it.  
Steven: Come on Connie I’m your best friend.  
Connie: Well ok. If you like someone what do you do?  
Steven: You be their friend.  
Connie: No like when you like, like someone.  
Steven: I don’t know what you mean.  
Connie: When you more than like them.  
Steven: I guess you get closer to them?  
Connie: Are you sure Steven?

A large smile runs across Stevens face.  
Steven: Yep.  
Connie sighs in relief.  
Connie: Thanks Steven.  
Connie leaves and Steven continues to watch his show, later goes on a too easy mission with the gems then at night, sending peridot out of the bathroom, so he can shower and change into his pajamas and sleep.  
The next day.  
But hash brown I loved you. You never told me and now I’m with potato I’m sorry. Come back hash brown.  
Steven: Oh, onion if only you told her how you felt we wouldn’t have this problem.

A gentle knock on the door can be heard once more.

Steven: I’m coming.  
Steven: Let me guess its conni~  
???: Hi, is this the house of Steven Universe.  
Steven; Yes, it is.  
Chris: I’m Chris I came here to watch you and Connie practice today.  
Stars fill Stevens eyes and he rushes Chris into the house offering him food water and entertainment until Connie comes.  
Another knock on the door pulls Steven away from the conversation he was having with Chris.

Steven: HIII~ Conni-  
Connie: Hi Steven sorry I’m late is Chris already here?  
Steven: Yes, he is righttttt~ here.

Steven points to the couch and Connie runs over and immediately starts a conversation with Chris.   
Pearl then appears from the warp pad.  
Pearl: Punctual as ever I see, oh and who is your little friend here.  
Chris: I’m Chris.  
Pearl: Well its nice to meet you Chris, will you be with us for today’s training.  
Chris: Yes, I want to learn too, Connie said she would help when my arm is better.  
Pearl: Well that’s a lot of commitment.  
Chris: I’m up for the challenge!  
Pearl: Well let this be a perfect first battle for you to start off with,  
Pearl escorts everyone to the warp pad and Steven activates it.  
Chris: Wooooooooooooooooooo.  
Connie laughs at Chris’s amazement.  
Connie: It only gets more fun from here.  
Chris: It’s always fun if it’s with you.  
Connie blushes and laughs at his statement they then land in the colosseum.  
Chris: Woooooooow, this place is epic I never knew anything like this exist.  
Connie: That’s not even the best part wait until the fight starts.  
Pearl: Ok to start off with I want only Connie.  
Steven: Mmmmm…  
Connie: Its ok Steven she only said to start off with.  
Pearl: Let this be the perfect battle.  
Pearl summons three holo pearls, and a bubble surrounds Steven and Chris. Steven apologizes, and the battle begins.  
Chris: Wow she’s amazing.  
Steven: I know right!  
Chris: And pretty.  
Steven: I know right!  
Chris: And cool…  
Steven: I KNOW RIGHT!  
Chris: I’m so happy she’s my girlfriend.  
Steven: I kno- w…   
Chris: Yeah, she’s great.  
Chris: WOW LOOK AT THAT, WASN’T THAT COOL.  
Steven: Y-yeah…  
Connie can be seen jumping ropes and skipping around the pearl bots flawlessly cutting them down one by one.  
Pearl: Wow Connie you completed and in record time you may be able to beat Stevonnie’s time.  
Chris: Who’s Stevonnie?  
Connie: We’ll show you, right Steven!  
Steven: Y-yeah...  
Pearl: Ok let’s give you a challenge.  
Pearl summons 20 pearl bots and Steven walks down and dances with Connie then fuses with her.  
Chris: Wow cool your like a grownup now!  
Stevonnie: And I can drive.  
Pearl: And when was this development made?  
Stevonnie: Umm… LET THIS BE THE PERFECT BATTLE!!!!  
20 holo Pearls lunge at Stevonnie, they then lunge into the air the pearls closely follow swirling around, at that point Stevonnie flies down and cleaves with their sword destroying half of the perfect pearls landing perfectly Stevonnie snickers.  
Stevonnie: Too easy.  
Perfect Pearl: My ……  
Stevonnie: W-what?  
Perfect Pearl: Sh-... My… -iend.  
Stevonnie: What do you mean?   
In an instance a holo pearl snuck up behind Stevonnie and slashed them with their sword.  
Pearl: END BATTLE!  
Stevonnie: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!  
Unfuse  
Connie: Ouch what was that!?!?!?!  
Steven: I don’t know I think I panicked.

Steven licks his hands and slaps his back all the while Chris and Pearl run down from the stands, Chris runs to Connie immediately and Pearl runs to Steven who is now fine.  
Connie: It’s ok I’ll be fine.  
Chris: Are you sure!!!  
Connie: Just let Steven heal me.  
Chris: What do you mean heal?!?!?!

Steven walks over to Connie and slaps her back with spit.

Connie: That feels better.  
Chris: That is physically impossible how can this happen!  
Steven: Its magic!

Chris whispers in Connie’s ear.

Connie: Steven I think it’s time we go…  
Steven: Ok…

Connie and Chris leave holding hands and Steven activates the warp pads for everyone again but this time there is no aww or amazement only silence.   
Chapter 2   
First contact  
Two days after the colosseum incident Steven is lost in thought about what happened.  
In Stevens Head  
Did I do something wrong she couldn’t have left me just like that… I know it’s bad to be jealous, but I can’t help it… I liked Connie but why didn’t I just say it… uggggggg I’m so stupid AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS CHRIS Steven Gosh who even likes the name Chris Steven AND DON’T GET ME START-  
Amethyst: STEVEN!!!  
Steven: (Acchk) Oh hi Amethyst.  
Amethyst: What’s up ste-man you look serious.  
Steven: I don’t want to talk about it…  
Amethyst transforms into Steven.  
Amethyst: It’s always better to talk out your feelings.  
Steven: Fine~, so when we were training yesterday Connie brought a friend.  
Amethyst: Hold up let me get garnet, this sounds like a fusion relationship thing to me.  
Amethyst leaves grabs garnet & returns.  
Garnet: Hello Steven.  
Steven: Ok I don’t know what to say so I’m going to say it quick.  
Garnet nods gently knowing Steven is uncomfortable with the topic.  
Steven: So, Connie has a boyfriend named Chris and I didn’t know and I don’t know why she didn’t tell me so I’m just thinking why she wouldn’t tell me we hang out all the time and I can’t even begin to think what she’s thinking.  
Garnet hugs Steven gently as her man strength would destroy him.  
Garnet: You liked Connie and you still do. You want to tell her, but you don’t want to hurt her.  
Steven is silent.  
Steven: Y-yeah.  
Garnet: …  
Steven: What do I do?  
Garnet: I can see the future but… I’m not a relationship councilor.  
Steven: But what about when-  
Garnet: Shush, there are too many paths to follow…  
Steven: Ok I guess…  
Garnet: Whatever you choose to do I love you Steven.  
Steven: Ok Garnet I think I’m going to go on a walk.  
Steven stands and leaves his home worried not by the diamonds or the gems but by the possible loss of his unrequited love.  
Steven: I guess I’ll go down my sorrow in pizza.  
Pizza shop is closed due to lack of Nanefua, now that she’s mayor.  
Steven: Oh well let’s try the arcade.  
Funland arcade is closed repairing old games (Steven) and replacing those we cannot fix (Steven) if you are not Steven Universe come around back and help us unpack you’ll get a 25% discount on your next visit.  
Steven: Aww man nothing is open and there is nothing to do…  
Steven continues to walk down the beach walk and sees Peedee sitting inside the fry shop.  
Steven: PEEDEE!  
Peedee: (Aach) Gosh Steven you scared me.  
Steven: I’m sorry Peedee I’m just happy to see you.  
Peedee: Really, I haven’t seen you in like a month.  
Steven: Yeah, that’s a long story but right now. Give me the bits!  
Peedee: No bits we just cleaned everything out.  
Steven: Aww man no bits, no pizza, no arcade will anything go right for little ol’ me.  
Peedee: Can’t help you Steven sorry.  
Steven: Well do you want to hang out.  
Peedee: Can’t I need to attend to our many customers. (Peedee gestures to the seagulls.)  
Steven: Aww man.  
Steven walks off sulking to himself.  
Wait.  
Peedee: Steven I’ll hang out with you. Renaldo needs to get some work anyways.  
Steven: WOO HOO.  
Peedee: So, where are going.  
Steven and Peedee wander around beach city all day talking about where to go, and in this time Steven explained the entire abduction problem.  
Peedee: Steven it’s late.  
Steven: But we haven’t figured out where to go.  
Peedee: I think we did enough today Steven we walked all around the board walk, talking about nothing.  
Steven: Aww man.  
Peedee: The amusement park reopens tomorrow we can hang out then.  
Steven: I don’t think I’m allowed there anymore.  
Peedee: I’m sure we can work something out.  
Steven and Peedee walk back to the fry shop and Peedee says goodbye to Steven.  
Man, I don’t even know what I was worried about this morning.  
Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring  
Steven: Oh, that’s why.  
Steven answers the phone.  
Connie: Hi Steven.  
Steven: Hi Connie what’s up.  
Connie: I can’t make training tomorrow Steven sorry.  
Steven: Why?  
Connie: I’ll explain later ok, bye.  
Steven: Bye.


End file.
